Une Lune de Miel à Asgard
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. Que se passe-t-il lorsque Tony refuse d'aller passer sa lune de miel quelque part sur Midgard (Terre) – tandis que Loki s'en fiche comme de l'an quarante tant qu'il est avec Tony – puis déclare préférer aller à Asgard ? Ah oui là tout de suite Loki ne s'en fiche "pas plus vraiment..." [IRONFROST]


Hey hey hey ! Alors alors... ça fait trèèès longtemps que je voulais écrire sur Avengers et encore plus un IronFrost. Ceci est... un petit fluffy tout petit mais genre minuscule. Et donc mon premier "IronFrost" *-*

J'espère que vous aimerez ^^ (ne me boudez pas une review pour me faire part de votre avis ça fait tellement plaisir ;-; )

Bonne lecture~

* * *

**Une Lune de Miel à Asgard**

* * *

- Je suis milliardaire, Loki. Depuis le temps, j'ai tout vu de cette planète !

Tony Stark se tenait debout, face à Loki. Si les deux hommes venaient très récemment de sceller leur union publiquement et officiellement, leur caractère divergent ne changeait pas pour autant. Après tout, finalement, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'ils s'aimaient. Leur caractère se rapprochaient et s'opposaient complètement. Paradoxal.

Tony et Loki possédaient tous deux un égo surdimensionné, ça, c'était clair.

Et tout le monde le savait.

D'où les diverses réactions lorsque le mariage fût annoncé. Comme par exemple une Natasha écarquillant des yeux exorbités, un Steve totalement désorienté, un Fury hors de lui (c'était passible de haute trahison, considéré comme un pacte avec l'ennemi), un Thor surexcité ou un Clint à la limite de l'évanouissement après qu'on lui ai expliqué que non, ce n'était pas une blague, oui, ils allaient réellement se marier, oui ils entretenaient vraiment une relation et oui on parlait bien de Tony et Loki.

Afin de célébrer l'événement, une bonne partie d'Asgard s'était installée sur Midgar – enfin la Terre quoi – pour une semaine. Au grand dam de Loki.

Et non, vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer toute la panique générale et l'incroyable désordre que cela a provoqué.

D'autant que la Tour Stark était l'endroit le plus à même d'accueillir la populace... En bref, Loki et Tony n'avaient pas vraiment pu jouir d'un moment de répit.

Mais maintenant tout cela était fini. Ils pouvaient _enfin_ profiter l'un de l'autre.

Sauf que la lune de miel ne se déroulait pas exactement comme Loki l'avait prévue.

- Il est hors-de-question qu'on aille à Asgard ! s'égosilla-t-il, encore sous le choc de cette demande. Même pas en rêve.

- Hey, c'est injuste, lâcha Tony d'un air boudeur. Je ne connais presque pas cette planète alors que toi, tu y as vécu. C'est aussi une manière de mieux connaître l'espace où tu as grandi. Et je suis sûr qu'on s'amuse bien là-bas ! ajouta-t-il, un sourire illuminant son visage.

- Il n'en est pas question, répliqua Loki sans ciller, les bras croisés.

Assit dans le canapé, tournant le dos à son amant, Loki ne flancherait pas. Il avait bien accepté un mariage, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, c'était également de coutume à Asgard lorsque l'on souhaitait officialiser son couple. Et puis ça empêchait son frère de le harceler plus longtemps avec cette histoire de trouver l'amour pour changer. Maintenant que c'était fait, il lui avait cloué le bec. Loki sourit à cette pensée.

…Même si dorénavant Thor affichait cette attitude totalement ahurie – enfin plus que d'habitude – lorsqu'ils se croisaient, comme s'il avait accompli un exploit. Et parfois, ça l'irritait vraiment, vraiment beaucoup.

Alors non. Ça suffisait comme ça.

Il n'irait pas à Asgard pour sa lune de miel. Voilà. Point.

Jamais.

- Je veux faire ma lune de miel avec l'homme que j'aime à Asgard. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de gênant là-dedans ?

Trop de mauvais souvenirs là-bas. Et il ne voulait pas y penser alors qu'il était en compagnie de l'amour de sa vie.

- On vient de subir une semaine ENTIERE avec ces fous furieux ! Je n'en reviens pas que tu ne sois pas encore parti en courant !

- ...Loki, ces « fous furieux » comme tu les appelles sont ta famille.

- Ce n'est pas ma famille ! J'ai été adopté !

- C'est pareil.

- Je refuse de devoir encore supporter la présence de Odin et de mon frère un jour de plus, ne comprends-tu donc pas stupide mortel ? s'emporta-t-il dans sa colère.

- …Stupide mortel ? Sérieusement Loki ?

Celui-ci se retourna vers lui.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es en couple avec un dieu que tu n'en restes pas moins un mortel !

- Et le stupide c'est pour ?

- Pour ce que tu es !

- Hey, Corne de Bouc, je ne demande pas la lune.

- Je peux te la donner si tu veux. Non, en fait, je te donne la lune et en échange on ne va pas à Asgard. Et ne m'appelle pas Corne de Bouc.

- C'est une expression, Loki.

Iron Man sourit malicieusement.

- Quoi, tu préfères peut-être le Gothique Mégalomane ?

Loki le fusilla du regard.

- Boite de conserve.

- Vieux schnock.

- Misérable mortel.

Un léger sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Tony. Okay, il abdiquait pour cette fois.

Loki lui jeta un regard de haut, emprunt de fierté, vainqueur.

- Mais tu sais Loki..., reprit l'Avenger.

- Nous n'irons pas à Asgard.

- …Tu sais que je suis là, moi aussi ? Tu ne seras pas tout seul. Il ne sont pas obligés de savoir... Ça sera notre lune de miel à tous les deux. Rien que nous deux. Tout seuls.

Tout en parlant, Tony se rapprochait de Loki. Il se glissa dans son dos et entoura son amant tendrement de ses bras. A ce soudain toucher, Loki frissonna mais ne se dégagea pas.

- Tu n'es pas seul, Loki. Je suis avec toi.

- Je ne veux pas.

Il laissa échapper un soupire de bien-être – qu'est-ce que ça le détendait d'être en contact physique avec Tony c'était incroyable – lorsqu'en plus celui-ci même entreprit de le masser légèrement au niveau des cervicales.

- Je te l'ai dit. Thor et le reste de ta famille ne sont pas obligés de le savoir, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille.

Le dieu baissa la tête. Ça y était. Il y était arrivé. Il le détestait.

Maintenant, il commençait à se remettre en question.

Il le maudit intérieurement. Tony allait encore une fois avoir ce qu'il voulait. Mais il ne dit rien, pensif.

- Et en échange, je t'offre une séance de massage.

Un sourire immédiat illumina le visage de Loki.

Tony exécutait de ces massages... des massages comme personne. Uniques.

Toutefois, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de retourner à Asgard. Trop de mauvaises choses l'attendaient là-bas. Tout ce qu'il avait vécu, tout ce qu...

Ses mains commencèrent à trembler. Tony tendit ses bras en avant et les saisit.

Un douce chaleur se répandit immédiatement dans tout son corps. Le souffle chaud du brun dans son cou le déroutait.

Il était fort.

- Tous les soirs, murmura-t-il.

Un frisson se glissa le long du dos de Loki. Comment pouvait-il être aussi vulnérable face à cet homme ?

Vaincu, il lâcha dans un souffle :

- Deal.

Tony sautilla sur place et se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, passionnément. Le souffle court, Loki le repoussa, surpris.

- Tu voulais y aller à ce point ?

Son amant soupira, désespéré :

- Tu ne connais pas le nombre de gens qui me détestent ici, et puis, c'est franchement ennuyant parfois.

Il se rapprocha dangereusement de lui, un sourire coquin bordant ses lèvres :

- Et puis ça me donnera _vraiment_ l'impression d'avoir des vacances, pour une fois. Tu sais que ce mot ne veut presque plus rien dire pour moi ?

Il voulut encore l'embrasser mais Loki l'arrêta.

- Quoi ?

- Le massage.

- Oui

- TOUS les soirs.

- …Sans problème, confirma Tony d'un clin d'œil bien plus que complice.

Négocier un massage ? Il ne perdait rien au change, au contraire. Masser son amant n'était réellement mais réellement pas désagréable du tout. Sentir ses muscles se contracter et se détendre à chacun de ses mouvements et ensuite, lorsqu'il débordait un peu, car il débordait toujours un peu... en longeant la colonne vertébrale, il... hrmm...

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout à ses pensées.

Quoiqu'il en soit... le deal était établit.

Il avait gagné.

En route pour Asgard.


End file.
